Golden Sun Imperial Package
Golden Sun Imperial Package 5 Days 4 Nights Minimum require 2 person Tariff: Private Tour 1st Nov to 31st Mar: 3440RMB per person 1st Apr to 31st Oct: 3840RMB per person Tour with group 1st Nov to 31st Mar: 2990RMB per person 1st Nov to 31st Oct: 3290RMB per person Stay at Executive Double Room Welcome drink on arrival Flowers bouquet in your room Fruits basket in your room Overview: This tour covers the most famous sightseeing’s in Beijing and includes the hotel accommodation, private car or van and private guide. Tour Description and Itinerary Day 1 (D) Arrive in Beijing be met & transferred to your hotel. Free at leisure for the rest of the day. Imperial Candle Night Dinner Day 2 (B, L, D) Full day trip to the Forbidden City, the Temple of Heaven. And the Summer Palace. In the evening (7:15~8:30PM), enjoy the Peking Opera Show or Chinese Acrobat, or Chinese Kongfu show, choose one show from these three options, depending on your interest) - Forbidden City: The largest imperial palace in China during the Ming and Qing dynasties with a history of around 600 years. Visit scenic spots: 1. The hall and the courtyard of supreme harmony, 2. The meridian gate, 3. the hall of supreme harmony, 4. the hall of complete harmony, 5. the hall of preserving harmony, 6. the huge of stone carving, 7. the hall of union, 8. the palace of earthly tranquility, 9. the imperial garden, etc. - Temple of Heaven: The place where the ancient emperors used to pray for the God’s blessings on the whole nation. Visit scenic spots: 1. the hall of prayer for good harvest, 2. red stairway bridge, 3. the imperial vault of heaven, 4. echo wall, 5. triple sound stone, 6. the circular mound altar, etc. - The Summer Palace: The largest and best-preserved royal garden in China with a history of over 800 years. Visit scenic spots: 1. East palace gate, 2. the hall of benevolence and longevity, 3. hall of jade billows, 4. the hall of joyful longevity, 5. the covered walkway, 6. the marble boat, etc. Day 3 (B, L, D) Full day trip to the Great Wall, jade market and Ming Tomb. Enjoy a famous Peking duck Banquet for dinner in the most famous Quanjude Restaurant.. - Great Wall: One of the seven wonders in the world and the symbol of China. (About 60 miles away from downtown, one and half hour’s drive) Visit scenic spots: Badaling Great Wall, Badaling fortress, beacon-towers, “looking-toward Beijing stone”, etc. - Ming Tomb: The only underground tomb of the thirteen tombs of the emperors in the Ming Dynasty. Visit scenic spots: 1.ling en gate, 2.ling en palace, 3.soul tower, 4.the great red gate, 5.the stele pavilion, etc. Day 4 (B, L) We will drive to visit Hutong, the old Beijing lanes, nearby Rear Lake area (Shi Cha Lake) and the typical Chinese quadrangles by rickshaws bicycle ride, where you can experience the real life of ordinary people in Beijing while across many narrow streets, which lasts for about 2 hours, led by local guide and pass many famous old building, like the drum tower, silver bridge, etc. Have lunch in local family, home cooked Chinese dumpling, everyone loves it. After that, there will be a tea ceremony in local tea house to show you. Then visit The Tian’anmen Square in the afternoon. - The Tian’anmen Square: The largest city square in the world. Day 5 (B) Transfer from hotel to airport or railway station, sees off. Our price includes: A. Airport transfer with English speaking guide; Sights Entrance Tickets; B. Meals as listed in the itinerary, B=breakfast; L=lunch; D=Dinner. C. Personal Guide & Driver + Private Car / van for private transfers, English speaking tour guide explain the sightseeing’s along the tour. D. Hotels (two people live in one room) as listed in the itinerary. E. All Service Charge and Taxes. Category:Golden Sun Imperial Package Category:Beijing Package Category:China Package Category:Beijing Hotel Package Category:Beijing Travel Package